Lady of the White Riders
by bluefire-redwater
Summary: A new fighters group arrives in Tortall which is led by a seventeen yr old girl.Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories' Peak gets involved and the two of them and others set out to save Tortall. RaoulBuri, KelJoren, DomOC NealOC
1. Near the End of the Immortal’s War

Prologue: Near the End of the Immortal's War

Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak commander of the King's Own got separated from his squad. The centaur he was fighting ran into the forest. Raoul, without thinking of the dangers ran in after it. He was in the middle of the forest, when the centaur jumped out of his hiding place and slashed Raoul on the leg. Raoul went down on one knee. The centaur sneered and raised his broadsword for the final blow. Raoul grimaced and prepared himself for the pain. The centaur brought down his sword. A black-green flash of light and instead of metal connecting with flesh metal connected with metal. The centaur, startled looks up into a pair of ruby red eyes which seem to have fire inside it. The centaur scared by the girl's sudden appearance and eyes dropped his weapon and fled. The girl knelt down and Raoul saw her clearly. She had ruby red eyes which seem to be returning to its normal color of aquamarine. Her hair was raven-black streaked with something blue and shiny.

"Medium Topaz," the girl said softly.

The girl voice was like music and crystal tinkling. The girl put her hand on Raoul's leg, her hand glowed black-green and the slash on Raoul's leg healed. When she was done she looked up and smiled, showing a row of perfect pearly white teeth.

"I was born with medium topaz gems in my hair. Many men have tried to capture me or kill me to get my hair," she said. The girl stood up and helped Raoul to his feet. She came up to his shoulder and he had a feeling she hadn't stop growing.

"My name is Elizabeth," she told him.

"But I'm more known as Z to my friends." Raoul guessed she was around twelve or thirteen. She was dressed in a white tank top with white long flowing pants, that when she put her leg together it seemed she was wearing a skirt. He was also wearing a white cape with a hood. The white brought her eyes. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a white hair tie.

"Why are you dressed all in white?" Raoul asked. Z grinned and answered;

"I'm the commander of the fighters group called the White Riders. I accept boy or girl from 13-19 and men and women. The White Riders are the only family that I ever had and if I have to die to keep them together I will die. . Many of my riders have been disowned from their families or have been homeless. Some are nobles and others are commoners. They learn how to live together eventually. Many have objected with me being a commander. They say that a thirteen year old shouldn't lead. Mostly nobles disagree but they get over it, when they see how I am and the way I fight." Raoul blinked once, twice and after a moment of hesitation said;

"I don't know any group called the White Riders."

"Of course you haven't. The group doesn't exist now, it exists later, in the future."

"What?"

"I came from the future. You were to die before your time. I used all of my magic to get here. When I go back I'll probably lie in bed, exhausted for days," Z paused there took a breath and continued;

"You became a really important person in my life and I'm not about to lose to a centaur who holds a grudge and tried to change the future."

Raoul was speechless. He kept staring at her. Z just sighed and reached inside her shirt and took out a necklace. She started fiddling with it but stopped. She cocked her to a side and listened. Raoul started to speak but she held up a finger to silence him. Quick as a flash she had her sword and dagger in hand. She circled around Raoul and stopped behind. Before Raoul could utter a word she kicked him behind his legs and when she fell she kicked him so he rolled over. He looked up t her in shock and saw an arrow in the place he was standing. Z looked at him and mouthed 'Sorry'. She shifted to the side and threw her dagger into a bush. A 'thunk' was heard and a body came out dead. IT was the archers that shoot the arrow. Another person came out with a broadsword.

"Give me the man, wench and I'll let you live."

"_Primero muerta_" (I'll die first) Z said in the ancient language.

"Well then, we'll have it your way"

The man lunged at Z stomach. Z lowered her sword quickly and blocked it. At the same time she raised her foot and kicked the man in the groin. The man gasped and bends down.

"Haven't your gasp papa ever teach gasp you to fight fair gasp?" he asked in between gasp.

"Its '_Didn't _your papa ever teach you to fight fair," Z corrected;

"And no, I never had my papa teach me manners because I never had one"

The man just shook his head got up and lunged. He swung up for Z's head. Z swung up to meet his sword but he was feigning and swung for her lower stomach. Raoul eyes widen in horror. She was going to get herself killed for him. Z saw what the man was doing and instead of bringing down her sword she brought down her hand and grabbed his sword. The sword was going very fast and it should have cut half of her hand off but instead it just left a thin blood line. The man looked up horrified.

"You, You, You're not human," he stammered.

Z laughed and shook her head;

"I'm human, just different." The man got up and tries to run, but Z tripped him.

"You're not going anywhere. You're going to tell me who sent you to kill Raoul and me."

"The Queen of Chaos sent me becau-," and that was all where the man got too fro the Queen of Chaos magic activated and killed him.

Z got up and whispered to herself 'Thank the Goddess that Diane was able to convince Mithros and the Goddess to put Chaos back to cage and sentenced her to stay there for millennia.'

Raoul came up behind her and said;

"Don't you have to leave?"

Z sighed and took out a necklace. It had a silver sun with a sapphire gem in the middle. On the bottom left on the outside end of the sun was a silver moon with a light gray outline. She took off the moon and gave it to Raoul.

"Here take this. This will help you seen in the dark, so you can run into a dark forest without thinking and can still have the possibility of coming out alive without anyone coming to help you. This also helps me find you when we are meant to see each other again."

Z started covering herself with her magic so she can transport herself to her time.

"You know what Z?" Raoul asked

"What?"

"I can't wait for our next encounter. Something tell me we won't meet in room with the king or with our friends. I think we'll meet out in the field in a battle or in the practice courtyard."

"I think you might have a point."

Z starting fading.

"See you in four years," and Z was gone.

Raoul just grinned, shook his head and picked up his sword. He couldn't wait for there next encounter.

4


	2. Meeting the White Riders, Spidren Attack

**Chapter 2:** Spidren Attack

Raoul grinned and looked at Elizabeth. She looked older and a lot stronger. They were almost the same height. She was only an inch shorter.

"How did you know I was here?" Raoul asked.

Elizabeth took out her necklace. It was a silver sun with a gold edge. It glowed a golden color.

"This starting glowing about two days ago, last night it a trail of light came from your pendant," she answered.

Raoul looked at her, started to say something, but changed his mind. He started to explain why he was here.

"Elizabeth-" Z held up her hand. Raoul looked at her.

"My name is not Elizabeth. It is Kira." Raoul looked at her confused and waited for her to continue.

"I was disowned from my family when I was ten. My real name is Kira. My father was angry and disappointed at me and said that I was teaching my brother the wrong ways. He disowned me. The only one who really cared about me leaving was my brother."

"What was your fief?" Raoul asked.

"Stone Mountain. My fief is, was Stone Mountain."

"We will see about that," Raoul said under his breath.

Kira looked around her and noticed a group of men had surrounded them. There was a certain man, though, that stood from the crowd. He had aquamarine eyes; light brown hair with natural dark brown highlights and stood around 6'0-6'1. He had the armband of a sergeant; black band, blue outer circle and white inner circle and a white dot in the middle. The man flashed her grin when he noticed her looking.

"That is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, lass" a man said. He was on the ground with a dagger pressed to his throat faster then thought possible. The man looked up with wide brown eyes. Kira grinned and lifted her dagger.

"I'm sorry. You must be Sergeant Aiden. Please to meet you," she held out her hand to help him up. Sergeant Aiden just smiled and grabbed Kira's hand. He tugged and pulled downward. Kira went flying and landed on her back. Aiden got up and the other men were cheering. Kira got up slowly and dusted of her pants. She looked into his laughing brown eyes and whispered;

"You have no clue who you're dealing with," she told him.

"Oh, I think I do," he replied.

The two circled each other, each looking for a chance to strike. Kira noticed a stick on the ground and picked it up and hurled it towards Aiden. He didn't move fast enough and a thin line of blood was left.

"Now lass, you are not playing fair," Aiden said.

"Never laid down any rule," Kira retorted.

Aiden lunged. He swung his fist towards her face. She blocked it and aimed for his nose. She moved quickly forcing him to duck. But this is what she wanted him to do and her right leg sprang out. She caught him in the stomach and he recoiled back. She lunged at him and he fell on his back. Kira straddled him and pressed a dagger to his neck.

"I win," she declared. Kira wasn't even struggling. Aiden was panting slightly.

"I told you; you have no clue who you are messing with," she told him.

"The Shang Unicorn taught me in secret for 8 years. One of the two best archers in Galla taught me archery. The King of Rogue taught me how to use daggers and wrestling. One of the Palace Guards of the Carthaki King Guard taught me how to use my sword. The Yamanis taught me to use a glaive and how to hide my emotions. The Scancrian Palace Mage taught me how to use my magic," Kira finish and started headed towards the forest.

"Hold on lass," Aiden told her. "What did Tortall teach you? No one had ever see you before?"

"Love," Kira answered. "Love, friendship and the meaning of family,"

Aiden smiled and nodded. Kira continued her walk toward the forest. She when she arrived she snapped her fingers and a black-green mist surrounded her, then disappeared. Her white clothes were gone, to replace with brown-green clothes. She blended in perfectly with her surroundings. Kira sat on the stump and made herself comfortable, then started singing;

"Home is behind, the world ahead.

There are many paths to tread,"

Little animals and birds started to surround her. She kept singing.

"Through shadow; to the edge of night.

Until all the stars are all alight."

Wolves, raccoons and wild dogs came.

"Mist and shadow; cloud and shade

All shall fade. All shall... fade."

A family of bears came last. Kira got off her stump and knelt down. She held her hand out for the bear cub to sniff. Whatever was in her hand the cub seemed to like and sat in her lap to eat it. She reached carefully for her pocket and took out some seeds and berries and threw them all around her for the birds to eat. She snapped her fingers and meat for the wolves and dogs, nuts and acorns for the squirrels appeared. Once they were done eating they all left except for a little sparrow. She tied a note to its claws and gave it a raisin. It flew off and Kira got up. She changed her clothes back to her uniform. She arrived at the practice courts and saw Raoul and Sergeant fencing. They were using fake swords. Kira grinned and saw a cadet nearby. She ordered him to bring Raoul's sword and her own. Minutes later the boy arrived with both swords. She told hold Raoul's sword and she took her own sword. It was a long thin steel blade with an ivory hilt. It had the Elves wrote the protections sigils on them. The steel blade was one-half mirror with a steel border for her to scry on. She waited for the match to end. Raoul won and the loser went of sulking.

"Anyone else wants to challenge me," Raoul asked, looking all macho.

"I challenge you, Mr. I'm-a-big-shot. Just to remind you of your place and where you belong."

Everybody looked around for the voice and saw a girl in white with a sword in hand. Some laughed and snickered. Only the others that saw her fight were quiet.

"What are you going to do to him, wench? Slap him silly?" A man said. All his friends laughed but stopped abruptly when a dagger landed near the speakers head.

"No," she said in a deadly whisper. "But if you ever talk to me like that again, I promise you, the dagger won't miss its target. Understood?" Kira told him

The man nodded and Raoul grabbed his sword. They both got into their fighting stance. They circled each waiting for an opening. Raoul lunged for her lower abdomen. Kira quickly lowered her sword blocked it and kicked out with her right leg. She hit his stomach. Raoul bend down in two.

"You aren't playing fair, Kira"

"You-,"

"You never laid down any rules, sir," Aiden shout out from the crowd.

Kira grinned and shouted back;

"Thanks, Aiden,"

Kira swung Hadhafang in a circle. The suns bounced of the steel and reflected against Raoul. Kira swung upward and was blocked by Raoul's sword. She spun to the side and swung her sword downwards. Raoul didn't move fast enough and got smacked leg.

'I'm must getting slow' he thought.

Out loud he said;

"Am I seeing a beginning of a relationship between you and my sergeant?"

Kira grinned and glanced back and saw Aiden watching her.

"No, just the beginning of a really strong friendship." Raoul took advantage of her distraction and swung for her neck. Out of no where her hand came and grabbed his sword. She yanked and his sword went flying. She pressed her sword to his neck and;

"I win," she declared.

She put her sword back in its sheath and starting walking cradling her hand. All the men opened up letting her pass. No one wanted to be near this strange girl. Her hand was supposed be cut in half. Blood dropped lightly on to the ground. She headed to the same place that she was earlier and sat down on the stump. Kira waved her hand on her cut. Black-green mist surrounded it and then disappeared. The cut on her hand was no cut, it was a deep slash. It went all the way through the bone but it didn't cut through it. She heard a gasp behind her. She jumped up and took out her dagger. Kira let out her breath. It was only Raoul, Aiden and Sergeant Dom.

"That is a nasty scratch, lass," Aiden told her

"Why thank you for noticing, Captain Obvious," she retorted.

"It's Sergeant Obvious to you, lass" he told her

"Why you little-" a twig snapped.

All four of them stood up sword in hand. Kira sniffed the air. A foul stench laid there. One filled with old blood and decaying bodies. Only two things could smell like that. Stromwings and Spidrens. She was guessing spidren.

"Thermal Vision," she whispered. Her vision went black for a second and then it became clear. She checked the clearing for body heat and found it. Three body heat reading came from behind a few trees. They were three spidren. She reached for her arm dagger and when one of them was in range she threw it. The dagger reached its target and the spidren died. The spidrens sensing danger rushed forward and raised their spinnerets. Kira returned her vision to normal and backed into Raoul. He grabbed her and she put a shield up just when a gray-green web came towards them. The web hit the shield and the web disappeared. All of a sudden bright pink web came out of nowhere and hit the shield. The shield disappeared and she put a shield up for Raoul, Aiden and Dom. Before she could put up a shield for herself the pink web hit her injured arm. She screamed. It wasn't her normal scream either it was her Ptera Scream. The scream was like a sonic boom. If anyone was near her when she released her scream they would die easily. If they were far away then the scream would knocked them out. The spidrens were closed by so they died.

The last thing she remembered was feeling arms around her waist lifting her and looking into aquamarine eyes.


	3. The Stormwings Request

Chapter 3: The Stormwing's Request

Kira woke up staring at a white ceiling. She tried to move her right arm but it was numb. She moved her arm little by little and life started to seep back into it. Kira noticed someone holding her hand. It was small compared to hers.

'Déjà vu' she thought. She remembered about 6 years ago she was lying in her fief's infirmary after being attacked by a hurrok, a horse with leathery bat wings, claw and fangs. Her younger brother Jonathan of Stone Mountain was holding her hand. The little four-year-old was asleep in his chair. She felt another body next to her. Her nine-year-old brother Joren of Stone Mountain was lying next to her. She had grinned and used her magic to bring a bed to her. She used her magic to put Jonathan and Joren on the bed. Before she went back to sleep she checked her platinum haired brothers and saw Joren open his icy blue eyes and grinned to her before they both went to sleep.

A tear fell down as the memory faded. She missed her brothers terribly.

"Nari," Kira whispered while shaking the little girl. "Wake up, I have to change."

"Lady Kira you're finally awake," the girl said.

"How long have I've been out?" Kira asked.

"5 days, my lady" Nari said. "The King's Own commander and his two sergeants brought you back into camp. Then they moved their camp next ours."

Kira nodded and changed into her uniform. Five minutes later she found herself patrolling camp. Men and women were sparring and the younger were running around and having fun. A group of seventeen year olds approached her.

"Nice to see that you are awake, Kira," the boy said.

"Good morning to you too, Sky," Kira answered grinning at her best friend.

"We saw a really good looking guy bringing you from the camp. Who was he?" The girl asked.

"For your information, Syd and Tori, he is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle. He is in charge of one of the squads of the Third Company. Dom is single too, in case you wanted to know." Kira told him.

A boy of eighteen with black hair and aquamarine eyes and stood around 6'2-6'3 came up behind Kira. He hugged Kira from behind. She leaned against him and his grip on his waist tightened.

"Nice to see you alive, sister," the man said.

"It is nice to be alive, Tommy" she told her brother.

"We got a letter from Jasson yesterday," Sky told her. He had sandy-brown hair and green hazel eyes and was only an inch taller than Tommy. Kira paled when he said this.

"Wonderful. Now we have to watch out for Jasson too. Life could get any better."

"Who is this Jasson?" a new voice asked.

Tommy let go of Kira and pulled out a dagger.

"Who wants to know?" he told the newcomers.

"Calm down Tommy, these are the men who brought me here."

Sky and the blonde, green-eyed twins Sydney and Tori came up behind the Raoul Dom, and Aiden.

"Tommy, this is Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle, Sergeant Aiden of Legann and Commander Raoul of Goldenlake." Tommy nodded at them.

"You, three this is my brother and my second-in-command Tommy of Stone Mountain. The three who are behind you are Schuyler 'Sky' of Dunlath, Sydney and Tori of Kennan." Kira introduced. They came out from behind Raoul and bowed to them. Raoul glanced at the five of them. Dom was watching the two men who were standing behind Kira protectively. Aiden was eyeing the two girls.

"Don't try to change the subject Kira. Who is Jasson?" Raoul told her voice gentle but stern."

"Jasson is-"

"Mommy, mommy," two voice broke out, on male and one female. Kira face light up and Tommy smiled. Twp people pushed their way through Raoul Dom and Aiden and rushed toward Kira and Tommy. Kira picked up the boy and Tommy the girl.

"Guess what, mommy?" the boy asked Kira

"What Briar?" Kira asked.

"Me and Sandry both used our magic today. I healed and man's arm and Sandry created 10 mile long ditches." The boy said his eyes shining with excitement and his voice filled with glee

Tommy and Kira eyes widen. The magic that they did were quite extreme for eight-year olds.

"Congratulations, Sandry and Briar" Tommy told them.

"Thanks Uncle Tommy" the two kids chorused. Tommy and Kira put them on the ground and it was then that the three men of the King's Own got a good look at them. They both had black hair, but only the boy had blue streaks in them and his mother aquamarine eyes. The girl had black hair and black hypnotizing eyes.

"Are they yours?" Dom asked

"Yes, Jasson and mine," Kira told him.

"Who is this Jasson?" Raoul asked again.

"Jasson was my lover and one of my sergeants. We were to be married too. Then one day he went out scouting and he came back hours later acting really strange. At night when he asked me to join him I refused sensing he wasn't right in his mind. He came into my tent and…" Kira stopped there refusing to continue, knowing that they had the general idea of what happen. Raoul turned beet red and swore to the gods that he would hurt the man the caused so much harm to the girl who had come love as a daughter. Dom and Aiden thought looked like they were ready to kill. They were flexing their hands and muttering to themselves. Kira hastily put a calming spell on them. Kira went up to them and took out three things. Two sun-moon bracelets and the moon pendant form around her neck.

"These are my gift of gratitude to you for helping me. In return if you need my help or the help of my brother or my friends just my or their name and we'll come to you." Kira turned to leave but before Aiden asked;

"How old are they and what are their names?"

"Their names are Briar and Sandrilene of Stone Mountain. They are eight years old and they were born on Midwinter Day. Briar came first any he is five minutes older than Sandry. Briar is a lot like me. He is the quiet and patient one of the two. Sandry is loud, impatient and quick thinking and a lot like her father. Briar likes to take things step by step." Kira told him.

Aiden grinned and said;

"That was more information then for what I asked for."

Kira laughed and was going to walk off when Sky stopped her.

Tommy looked at Raoul and asked;

"Are you coming to the celebration?"

"What celebration?"

"Kira gets named the Evenstar of our people and receives the most sacred crystal, the Evenstar."

"My men and I will be there," Raoul told him

"Good, now why don't we go and spar? Me, Sky and…Dom against you, Syd and Tori?" Tommy asked. "Unless you can't handle us?'

"We can take them, right girls?" Kira asked.

"You bet" Syd answered.

"It will be a piece of cake," Tori told them, smirking.

"Sorry," Dom told them. "But I've got a policy about hitting girls who can't defend themselves."

Tommy and Sky laughed and backed up when twin's eyes flashed red and Kira's white.

"I'll take you on personally" Kira told him personally

She walked to the center or the field and yelled;

"Everyone to the sparring square, you are about to witness a momentous moment, three boys getting beating up by three girls,"

The six competitors reached the sparring square. The three guys lined up across and the three girls in front of them; Syd in front of Sky, Tori in front of Tommy and Kira in front of Dom.

"When the light flares we start, when it flares again we stop," Tori told them.

Twenty minutes past and still all six competitors were still standing there. The girls were quite attentive but the boys were slacking and losing concentration. All of a sudden a sudden pain in the abdomen brought wrenched the boys to reality. Dom looked at Kira and saw her smiling slyly. He would have to look out for her, she was sneaky. He lunged and Kira did a back flip and landed behind him she was about to push him when a clatter of hooves interrupted the fighting. Two men with the King Guard uniform and the King Guard insignia on their arm approached the sparring square.

"We are looking for Lady Kira and Lord Tommy of Stone Mountain daughter and son of Lord Buchard of Stone Mountain." One of the Guards said.

Tommy and Kira stepped up and Tommy said,

"We are them,"

"You are to come with us, for King Jonathan IV of Conté request you to see him," the other said

"What if we don't want to? What if we are to busy?" Tommy asked.

Both Guards took out their swords, in response everybody else including Tommy took out their swords.

"Then we'll force you to come with us," the Guards said brandishing their sword.

Kira placed her hand on Tommy's arm;

"Drop it Tommy," she whispered dangerously. Louder she said

"Drop your swords," when no one made no intention of moving her body glowed black and green and she yelled angrily; "NOW"

Everybody quickly sheathed their sword trying to remember when the Lady of the White Riders was this angry and expressed it.

"We are going with so there is no need for force, just be patient for we need to pack our stuff those of two more for there are coming with us." Kira told them

"Sure whatever just hurry up we are a day late," the Guard said.

Tommy and Kira departed but not with out Kira glaring at her warriors for being so rash.

"Who are we bringing with us," Tommy asked

"Briar and Sandry," Kira told him shortly.

"What the hell is pissing you off?" he yelled

"You really want to know? It's you and the team always looking for a fight and always trying top protect me or someone. Mithros! If you actually picked a fight with the King's Guard and killed or hurt them you would land a place in Traitors Hill" Kira shouted at him.

"If they want a fight, it's a fight they will get. I was only trying to protect you. I don't like the idea that King Jonathan wanted us there. You know I have the ability to read minds and the conversation those two King Guard and the king had over you was not pleasant. Any way it is me asking for a fight that is bothering you. You can't lie to me, so you might as well spit it out." Tommy told her.

Kira sighed and said;

"Nothing get by you does it? Well I'm scared if King Jonathan decides to take away the White Riders what will happen to everyone? The kids are homeless, half the commoners are homeless and all the nobles except a few are disowned form their families."

"We'll take care of them like we always do and beside they can take care of themselves mother dearest.'' Tommy told her chuckling.

Kira tried really hard not to laugh but didn't succeed and she was going to retort when they arrived at their tent. Sandrilene and Briar was sitting on top of packed stuff and were quietly playing hand games. Kira walked up to them with and raised her eyebrows.

"You two going somewhere?" Kira asked.

"No but you are, aren't you" Sandry told her.

Tommy and Kira looked at her questionably.

"You are going to Corus right? And you are bringing us with you."

"And you know all this because?" Kira asked

"I, uh put a listening spell on you," Sandry told her sheepishly.

Kira sighed and said;

"So much for surprising them," Kira whispered to Tommy.

Tommy chuckled and Kira grinned.

"You do know we are going to need two horses to get us there right?" Tommy asked, while a look of sorrow crossed his face. Kira frowned and knew that he was remembering his faithful horse.

"I know your birthday is until month of September which is next month and I was planning to give this present to you then but I think know is the right occasion." Kira whistled and two horses appeared running. One was all black and the other white. Tommy looked at the black horse in awe. The black mare walked up to Tommy and butted his chest with his head lightly.

"Steelsing," he whispered while petting her and passing his hand through her silky mane. He looked up at Kira who was petting her white stallion and staring at him her aquamarine eyes twinkling slightly.

"Don't ask me how I managed to keep her alive because it's a story I'm not willing to share. It's was too painful." She told him.

Tommy nodded and turns to look at Sandry and Briar.

"You my dear Sandry will ride with me on top of Steelsing and my little Briar will ride with Kira on top of Icefall got it?" When the twins nodded he flicked his wrist and in a flash of red Sandry was on Steelsing and Briar on Icefall. They brought their horses to the center of the camp where Raoul was interrogating the tall Kings' Guard and Dom the smaller one.

"We are ready to leave," Kira announced.

"Well we are not, there are lots of girls here and we want to play, and that small girl will be a good little servant." the King's Guard said. In an instant eight swords and two daggers were out and was place in the attack stance. Briar and Sandry back flipped of their horses and landed on the ground. Briar stepped in front his sister and said in a deadly whispered,

"Go near my sister and your dead, King's Guard or not." Kira looked in wonder at her eight year old boy. She wondered if her child was a god. The King's Guard laughed and stepped forward. All of a sudden a sonic pitch scream came from Sandry. The two King's Guard stopped in their tracks and turned pale.

"Sandry, don't you'll kill them." Tommy yelled

Sandry just shrugged and kept yelling. Kira sighed and started singing

"_Sitting in my room feelin' sorry_

_For myself- I can't feel worse_

_Well What Else?_

_I wonder I could say"_

Dom looked at her and said

"Kira this is not the time to be singing as beautiful as it might seem." Kira just shooked her head and kept singing;

"_To stop the voices taunting, laughing_

_The way they're acting, I wish they'd disappear_

_The joke is always on me." _

Sandry' scream seemed to be faltering but she kept at it as the King's Guards were turning blue.

"_Why don't the understand_

_That we are all the same _

_And we all feel lost at time _

_Why don't they understand? _

_That someone else's pain is not for gain."_

Sandry stopped but all of a sudden power streamed out of Briar and Sandry and Kira kept singing;

"_Sticks and Stones won't break my soul_

_Get out if the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down_

'_Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around_

_It's not your place-honestly_

_In the end you'll be the victim _

_You're the one who has to live with yourselves_

_And when you're reachin' for help_

_They'll be no one, there's no one_

_Why don't the understand_

_That we are all the same _

_And we all feel lost at time _

_Why don't you understand? _

_That someone else's pain is not for gain_

Briar and Sandry power was weakening but it still held.

"_Sticks and Stones won't break my soul_

_Get out if the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down_

'_Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around_

_It's not your place-honestly._

_I won't live in chains_

_I've got something to give_

_I won't play these games_

_Yeah I'd rather live_

_You know I've come too far-to be like you are_

Sandry stopped but Briar was still radiating power.

"_Why don't you understand?_

_That we are all the same_

_Sticks and Stones won't break my soul_

_Get out if the way, I'm invincible _

_Throw them down_

_La La La La La La La La La La La La La La_

_Throw them down_

'_Cuz the one you hurt's not around, not around_

_No around anymore_

_It's not your place-honestly._

Briar's power surge disappeared and there in front of him laid and almost dead King's Guard. Briar gasped in realization of what he just done and turned around and ran into Kira's opened arms.

"I didn't mean to mommy, I swear, it just happen. I had to let it out they were going to hurt Sandry mommy, I didn't mean it mommy I swear, I just wanted to warn them." Little Briar said then in broke down into sobs. Sandry hugged her little brother and Kira sat on the ground and put both of them on their lap.

"Shhh," she told the both them and she started humming a lullaby. Soon the both of them was asleep, Briar looked up at his mother with aquamarine tear-filled eyes grinned a little and put his head on her shoulder and fell asleep. Tommy got a blanket from his horse laid it on the floor and Kira put Sandry and Briar on it. She got up and looked at both King's Guard in disgust.

"I hope you learned your lesson, you try pick a fight with one of the twins you better be prepare to deal with the other one also. You are very lucky to be alive." Kira told them both.

"Lucky? Is that what we are supposed to consider ourselves now? You know we could report you for attacking the King's Guard."

"You can't report them because if anything _I_ could also report you and as it is you should get prepared to hand in your badges." Raoul told them. The two King's Guard paled and Tommy was about to say something when Kira screamed and dropped to the ground clutching her.

"KIRA" Tommy yelled and rushed to her side. Kira looked up at him

"Make him stop, it hurts too much, please make him stop Tommy it hurts, it hurts." Kira cried. Tommy tried to read her mind but was blocked by a magic that was yellow corrupted with black. All of a sudden a Stormwing dropped in front of them and Kira stopped shaking. Tommy waved his hand in front of the stormwing and saw the same colored magic that he saw in Kira's head.

"What do you want," Tommy asked the thing coldly.

"No need to take that tone with me mortal, I am only the messenger. The Lord of Tasride wants Kira and Tommy of Stone Mountain to come to the outskirts of the Black Forest to fight him…until death."


	4. The Rise of the Phoenix

Chapter 4: The Rise of the Phoenix

"No need to take that tone with me mortal, I am only the messenger. The Lord of Tasride wants Kira and Tommy of Stone Mountain to come to the outskirts of the Black Forest to fight him…until death."

Kira got up and looked at the Stormwing.

"Tasride? As in Lord Jasson of Tasride?" Kira asked.

The Stormwing laughed and laughed.

"Jasson of Tasride the scum? Please, I was talking about Lord Jonathon of Tasride. Jasson couldn't bear the thought of killing you, Stone Mountain, Dunlath and Kennan. He never did rape did you know that? It was Lord Jonathon that raped you. Those two are identical twins. They can imitate each other so well it is usually impossible to tell them apart. It was downright funny that what it was. He told us the story when he came back. I still can't believe you fell for it." The Stormwing looked at her and shriveled back in the anger that was radiating from her. Her eyes had turned ruby red and black-green mist seemed to radiating from her.

"That's it, I've had enough. Before if killed Jonathan of Tasride, I'm going to get rid of you and the rest of your goon squad." Kira told him.

"What squad? No one else sees anything," the Stormwing said.

"Of course, that's because they are covered in Stormwing magic. I can't take them off, I'm not Numair, you know but I bet I can sing the spell off with a song that the Great Goddess of Love and Harmony wrote herself and taught me and one of my sergeants," Kira said while glancing at Sky. Sky got the idea and came up beside Kira.

"You ready?" he asked Kira. Kira smiled up at him and nodded.

Sky laughed and started singing;

_Sky:  
Yeah...oh yeah.  
I can show you the world.  
Shining shimmering splendid.  
Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide.  
I can open your eyes.  
Take you wonder by wonder.  
Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride.  
_

_A whole new world.  
A new fantastic point of view.  
No one to tell us no or where to go or say we're only dreaming._

Kira waited for a few seconds then;

_Kira:  
A whole new world.  
A dazzling place I never knew.  
But now from way up here it's crystal clear that now I'm in a whole new world with you.  
Unbelievable sights. (Sky: Unbelievable sights.)  
Indescribable feeling. Soaring, tumbling, free-wheeling.  
Through an endless diamond sky.  
A whole new world._

The Stormwing looked frighten, because of the magic that was radiating out of the both of them.

_Sky: Don't you dare close your eyes.  
Kira: A hundred thousand things to see.  
Sky: Hold your breath, it gets better.  
Both: I'm like a shooting star.  
I've come so far.  
Kira: I can't go back to where I used to be. (Sky: A whole new world.)  
A whole new world.  
Sky: With new horizons to pursue.  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
Sky: Let me share this whole new world with you.  
Kira: Oh a whole new world. (Sky: A whole new world)  
A new fantastic point of view.  
Both: No one to tell us no or where to go_

The air started to shimmer with yellow and black and figures kept fading in and out.

_Kira: or say we're only dreaming. (Sky: A whole new world)  
Every turn a surprise.  
Sky: With new horizons to pursue. (Kira: Every moment gets better.)  
Both: I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare.  
Kira: Anywhere.  
Sky: Oh there's time to spare.  
Kira: Let me share,  
Sky: this whole new world with you.  
Kira: With You. A whole new world.  
Sky: A whole new world.  
Kira: That's where we'll be.  
Sky: Where we will be.  
Kira: A thrilling chase.  
Sky: A wondrous place.  
Both: For you and...me._

The air popped so loudly and the magic disappeared quickly and in front of them were immortals. Kira and Sky looked around only to find themselves surrounded by immortals.

"Kira there is too many of them" Tommy told her.

"I think she knows, but we can't change in front of them we had to keep it a secret, remember?" Syd told Tommy.

"We have too it's the only way." Kira said. Sky and Kira jumped and flipped over the circle of immortals and landed in front of Syd, Tommy and Tori.

"Ready?" Kira yelled. "Ready!" they answered. All five of them lifted their arms so it was diagonally upward across their chest showing a silver bracelet with a color crystal on each one.

"Phoenix Powers, Take Flight!" All five warriors yelled.

"One; the Purple Phoenix!" Kira yelled. A purple phoenix burst out of her and rose to the air.

"Two; the Blue Phoenix!" Sky cried. A blue phoenix erupted out lake nearby and rose to the sky.

"Three; the Green Phoenix!" Syd yelled. A green phoenix rose out of the grass and flew to the air.

"Four; the Orange Phoenix!" Tori screamed. A orange phoenix rose out of her and flew to the air.

"Five; the Red Phoenix!" Tommy yelled. A red phoenix soared out of a nearby fire and rose to the air. All five phoenixes intertwined with each other and exploded into fireworks and disappeared. Everybody looked at the five fighters and gasped at what they saw. They had changed their clothing and they had wings!

Kira had purple feather wings. She wore a purple corset-like top with black strings in the middle and her top showed her stomach which had a stomach jewelry. Her pants were denim and had a purple bead belt and had purple bell bottoms edges.

Sky had blue feather wings. He wore a skin tight blue t-shirt and blue denim pants with a flag of his fief on one of the pockets.

Sydney had smooth gray wings that were surrounded with green fire. She wore a bright green shirt that stopped two inches below her bosom. She had a belly jewelry and blue denim pants.

Tori had orange feather wings. She wore a orange multi-colored top and denim pants with a red bell bottoms edges.

Tommy had smooth black wings that crackled with red fire. He wore a red tight shirt and a black denim with red pockets.

Everybody looked at them awed. Humans with wings? Impossible.

"Phoenix Rangers" all five of them yelled and they jumped in the air and flapped their wings and flew around.

"Are you immortals just going to stand there? Get your immortals asses up here; we've got a score to settle!" Tommy yelled.

All the immortals growled and launched themselves into the air. The immortals surrounded the five Phoenix Rangers. Everyone stood still for few seconds. One Stormwing growled of impatience and Kira grinned mockingly. Suddenly a knife came out of nowhere and before it hit Sky, Kira grabbed it out of the air. The knife went through her hand and she whimpered in pain. Sky took her hand and gently yanked out the knife. Kira whimpered again and Sky waved his hand over her injury and it healed in a flash of blue-green. Sky looked at the immortals his eyes flashing green.

"No one," Sky told them "No one hurts Kira and gets away with it, no one especially wile I am around." Then he attacked and the rest of the Phoenix Rangers followed. Each Phoenix Ranger took on two immortals at a time. They were holding their ground but everyone can tell that the immortals had the upper hand. A piercing scream came from the Orange Phoenix; Tori of Keenan. Kira looked her way and saw a Tori being surrounded by a deadly looking mist of magic.

"Holy mother of Mithros!" Kira remarked and flew towards her, but she stopped short when she noticed the magic intensifying. Kira located the magic to a hurrok, a bat with silver claws and teeth.

"What are you doing to her?" Kira asked

"Nothing harmful…." The hurrok taunted; "Just torturing her pretty little head with painful things."

A flash of red shot passed Kira headed towards Tori.

"Tommy don't!" she yelled. "You'll kill her if you try to get her out of the mist you have to kill the source first then save her."

Tommy stopped short, turned directions and shot towards the hurrok.

"You are going to regret messing with my girl, monster." Tommy yelled before attacking him with everything he got. The others were momentarily stunned but snapped out of it when the other immortals started attacking them. Both the Phoenix Rangers and the immortals were fighting ferociously and the Phoenix Rangers where winning since everybody where angry that the immortals dared mess with one of their own. All of a sudden someone let out a ferocious yell which was later followed by a shriek. The hurrok had been slain, which meant Tori was free from the mist. Kira grinned and killed the Stormwing that she was fighting meanwhile it was preoccupied with the death of its fellow comrade. Kira turned around when she heard her name being called. A Stormwing smiled at her and shot a fire orb at her.

"Phoenix Staff," Kira called. A staff appeared in her hands.

"Water Orb… engage" she yelled and twirled the staff in a circle motion. A blue orb appeared and then flew toward the fire. The water absorbed the fire and with a snapped of her fingers the water orb and the fire disappeared.

The Stormwing just laughed and pointed behind her. Kira turned around and a sword came down into her shoulder. She screamed and de-morphed. She started falling to the ground since she had no wings.

"KIRA!" Tommy yelled. He flew towards her but someone got to her first. A flash of yellow and Kira and the person was on the ground. Another flash of yellow and all the immortals disappeared. Sky, Tommy, Syd and Tori landed on the ground and de-morphed. Their eyes widened when they saw who it was. Raoul, Dom, Aiden, Sandry and Briar ran to where the other where. Sandry and Briar saw the man and realized who it was. Both of then walked up to Kira and put their hands gently on her. Kira opened her eyes and looked into a pair of hypnotizing black eyes and whispered one word;

"Jasson."


	5. Jasson and The Ninjettis

**Chapter 5:** Jasson of Tasride and the Ninjettis

(Yes kinda like the Power Rangers Ninjettis but all my Ninjettis get is magic and the ability to use any element that correspond to their color. And I want to disclaim the spell for the Ultimate Sacrifice and the return of the soul that the god said was not me another writer from fan fiction wrote it and I copied it caused I liked it and I needed it for this. )

"Jasson," Kira whispered as she started to close her eyes.

"No, come on Kira, stay with me. Open your beautiful aquamarines eyes and look at me. C'mon I know you are listening to me, please I'm sorry for everything that happen to you, but please it wasn't me and I would have stopped it if I could but please open your beautiful eyes for me. You're the leader of the Phoenix, one of the chosen one of the Shang and most of all you're a Ninjetti. Please." Kira's body started to go limp in his arms.

"NO! You can't leave, not like this." Jasson cried. He stated chanting in Latin;

"_Ego tribuo meus vita sic vos possum ago, meus animus est vestri iam quod in aeternum. Ego sum pulvis tamen vos es aurum, quod haud mereo vir possum capio vos ut niger filiolus porta.Volutarie ego tribuo meus vita quod dico in filiolus sumo is."_ All the Phoenix Rangers gasped.

"No, not like this, Jasson not like this no." Tori cried. "Tommy do something, you can't let him give his soul to the Black God like this."

"I can't do anything he already said it." Tommy answered.

"What happen what did he say?" Dom asked.

"He said the spells for the Ultimate Sacrifice. In English it's_I give my life so you can live; my soul is yours now and forever. I am dust but you are gold, and no mere man can take you to the black god's gate. Willingly I give my life and call on the gods to take it._ Once he said that he sealed his fate. The Black God will take his life and returns Kira's." Sky answered

"And that's bad?" Dom asked.

"Goddess yes, Kira isn't going to be happy." Syd told him.

Jasson collapsed on top of Kira as Kira started waking up. She looked down at the body on top of her and gasped.

"Jasson! What in Mithros happened?" Kira asked. She felt for a pulse and when she got nothing she glared angrily at everyone.

"What did you do to him?"

"Nothing he, uh, said the Ultimate Sacrifice spell to save you, since you died." Tommy said.

"No he didn't. You are lying, he's not that stupid." Kira told him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm not lying."

Kira almost broke down crying but became angry when Dom said;

"Why does it matter anyways? He' dead and he will pay for what he did." Dom told her.

"It matters because he was my best friend, my brother, my fiancé, my sergeant. He was everything to me and even thought I don't love him like that anymore he still means the world to me."

Dom stared at her and a look of sadness crossed his eyes.

"Please Mithros; if you are listening to me please don't let him die like this. He doesn't deserve this. Return him to me please. Please I beg you return him to me." Kira said.

She held his body and closed her eyes and she started letting the tears fall. A bright light appeared and stood above Kira and Jasson's corpse and said;

"_A dimidium vestrum quod him es universus. Ultimate vitualamen has been no. Vos es of unus animus, Quod have adeo suus suffragium. A dico ut filiolus is has orator, Quod nos have perfectus ut is asked. Vos erant suus titulus, Quod ego adeo vos os. Vos have cried; ego could non permissum a filia vox. Ego has non lied, ego vadum retineo him die_."

"Tommy what did the he say?" Tori asked.

"He said; _A half of you and him are whole. The ultimate sacrifice has been made. You are of one soul, and have come to his aid. A call to the gods he has spoken, and we have done as he asked. You were his token, and I come to you masked. You have cried; I could not let a daughter cry. I have not lied; I shall not let him die." _Tommy said.

A blue eagle came out of the ground and entered Jasson's body. Kira laughed slightly at this;

"You're a Ninjetti, Jasson and I need you, because I cannot beat the Green Ninjetti myself. C'mon wake up."

Jasson opened his eyes and looked all around him and his eyes settled on Sandry and Briar who where kneeling next to their mother. He got up and noticed Tommy, Syd, Tori, Sky and three other men he didn't know.

"How are you alive? I gave up my soul for you." Jasson said.

"You know I couldn't live with myself if I let you go through with that and besides Mithros owed me one."

Jasson walked towards her and stopped in front of her and her twins.

"Kira, I have to explain to you what happen that night. I swear to Mithros and the Great Goddess that I had nothing to do with what happen to you. I would have stopped it if I could but my brother drugged me. I loved you; I still do but now just like my little sister. Please believe me, please."

Kira smile and her eyes shone with tears. She pushed Sandry and Briar in front of her and Jasson.

"Here I want you to meet the two most important people in my life; Sandrilene and Briar of Stone Mountain. Your niece and nephew." Jasson grinned and bent down so he was eye-level with the two kids.

"Hi, my name is Jasson of Tasride and I have to say I and really happy to meet you." Briar was the first one to react and ran to Jasson with open arms and cried;

"Uncle Jasson!" Sandry soon followed and everyone eyes filled with tears and the happy reunion.

"If your own father won't give you two his name then I will since you have a right too. If your mother and you want; you Sandry and you Briar can be Briar and Sandrilene of Stone Mountain and Tasride." Sandry and Briar looked expectantly at their mother. She nodded her head and both of them cheered. Jasson grinned and looked at Kira who returned his grin.

"If Kira forgave you then I guess we do too." Tommy said from behind him. Jasson got up and stuck his hand out for Tommy to shake, which he took.

"Awww isn't this cute? Well if you haven't forgotten, you have to be and the palace in Corus and we are already to days late." The Kings Guard said.

"You want to just teleport all us there? You know we could do it." Jasson said. Kira nodded and both of them stood next to each other. They crossed their arms and Kira yelled;

"Earth!" And a green circle with two lines separating into four appeared in front of her and went right through her. A green aura surrounded her and her clothes changed. She was now wearing green breeches that were tucked into her green boots, green baggy shirt with green armor shoulder pads that connected to the center of her chest which had a gold coin with a plant in the middle. She had a green headband on with a diamond in the middle, a hood one and a green cloth that covered her mouth.

Jasson yelled;

"Water!" And a blue circle appeared in front of him and went through him. A blue aura surrounded him and his clothes changed. His clothes were similar to Kira except his gold coin had a water symbol engraved on it.

"The Ninjettis. But I thought they were myth invented by the Shang. They don't exist." Dom said

"Oh really?? Then what are we hairless monkeys? Trust me the Ninjettis exists." Kira said.

"Where did you get the powers? Actually change that. When did you get it?" Tommy asked.

"Remember that time Jasson and me disappeared for a whole month and when you found us we were on our horse half alive glowing green and blue?" Tommy nodded and Sky said;

"No way in hell, did you leave us for a month to the climb the Roof of The World, the coldest, highest and cruelest mountain in all of the land for the Ninja Power. Oh you are so going to get it the next time we are alone." Kira just sighed.

"Ready Jas?"

"As ready as I can ever be."

Together they recited in the ancient language;

"_Transport illa populus ex Golden Lake ut Corus, sopes vaccus ullus problems ut nos can subterlabor velociter quod quiete" _( Transport these people from Golden Lake to Corus, safe and sound without any problems so that we can escape quickly and quietly.).

Blue and green magic surrounded both the White Riders and The King's own. There was a flash of light and everybody was lifted up from the ground, and then landed in the courtyard of Corus. They had arrived.


End file.
